1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to strain relief clamps for protecting power cables, fuel lines, wire harnesses, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport refrigeration apparatus for trucks, trailers, and containers include power cable, fuel lines, wire harnesses, and various refrigerant piping, all of which is subject to continuous vibration during use. Commercially available strain relief devices, in addition to being costly, suffer disadvantages, such as being subject to fatigue failure, not being universally usable for electrical and piping, and/or not being rugged enough to adequately protect the intended items and the associated source housing. Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a low cost, rugged, reliable strain relief clamp universally suitable for holding and protecting electrical and piping items, as well as their source housings.